


La Blue Morty

by DootnDoot



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: M/M, Sex Pollen, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 17:08:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4754339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DootnDoot/pseuds/DootnDoot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick and Morty are captured and now Rick has to endure his grandson getting taken advantage of. He just wants to go home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Blue Morty

**Author's Note:**

> This fandom needs some more of this.

The mass of blackish-green tentacles held Morty tightly, suspending him rigidly in the air while several more explored under his shirt, sliding smoothly across warm skin. Morty cried out in horror and confusion, fingers wiggling uselessly as he tried to grab the tentacles around his wrists. "S-s-stop it!" 

Rick wasn't sure if Morty was yelling at the alien creature assaulting him or it's master who watched his pet caress the boy. Rick grit his teeth when he saw the shark-like man licking at the edges of his lipless mouth, clearly drooling at the sight in front of him.

"Yo shitbrain! If you're planning on feeding us to thiIIIUUSSss thing, you may want someone heavier. MOOOOerty here falls over if a gust of wind grabs his umbrella." Said scrawny child groaned as he managed to flip himself in the monster's grasp, stretched out in a skydiving position. "T-t-that was one time Rick!"

Rick was in the same predicament as Morty, held by some creature living under the illuminated floor in the captain's room of an alien ship somewhere in the universe. The distress signal the ship emitted turned out to be a trap and now they were about to be strangled to death or ripped apart. Rick wished he could reach his flask, he was too sober for this shit.

There appeared to be only one alien, a hulking humanoid with black skin that resembled a shark with two pairs of small red eyes on either side of his long head. The faint rotting smell in the ship indicated where the rest of the crew was.

The captain turned and walked back to his chair, crossing his fingers in his lap as he watched the tentacles manipulate Morty around as they started to ooze a fluorescently bright blue liquid, leaving thin trails on Morty's skin and clothes. Morty frowned at the wet feeling, looking down at his shirt and jumping back, pulling hard at his bindings.

"Oh! O-Oh gross!" He shrieked as he tried to turn his elbows inward to stop the tentacle under his shirt. Rick felt a spark of pride when Morty successfully freed his left arm and punched at his restraints, resorting to clawing and biting at the rubbery flesh when his efforts proved noneffective. More tentacles ascended, wrapping around Morty's tiny body and expanding themselves while producing more blue goo.

Morty let out a (girly) mighty warrior yell as his grandfather disappeared from his view and bit the tentacle around his neck in a panic, nearly choking on the viscous membrane glazing the appendage. The slime the creature produced left Morty's skin feeling tingly and warm, the taste reminding the boy of cinnamon.

Rick was worried when Morty started struggling less and feared the creature was strangling the life out of Morty like a python, but the tentacles deflated and Rick saw his blue covered grandson breathing rapidly, biting a tentacle though it looked like it pained him to do so.

The excess fluid on Morty's skin started to turn clear and seeped into Morty's pores, causing  
Rick's worry to flare up. Was it a digestive fluid? Rick glanced at his own restraints and noted they were dry, which Captain Sharkface noticed and chuckled, getting the scientist's attention.

"She doesn't like you."

A whine from Morty diverted Rick's attention before he could burp an obscenity at the alien and saw he had stopped struggling and hung limply in the air. His mouth slackened and the tentacle slid along his lips smoothly in an almost teasing manner, the surrounding appendages slowing their movements.

They moved like snakes, shifting under his clothes and expanding their width, squeezing off his shoes and cleanly ripping his jeans and the front of his shirt, keeping his underwear intact. Morty had a dumb expression on his face like he was way too high, staring blankly at the tentacles coiling around his naked thighs. "Morty!" Rick snapped at the boy.

The teenagers' head sprang up and looked right at Rick's face from across the room, eyes clear and full of panic briefly before he lowered his head and stared numbly down again. Several tentacles wound themselves around Rick's face, forcing him to shut up and watch.

The tentacles really did nothing more than rub themselves on Morty's skin, wrapping around him and squeezing him in different spots, causing the teenager to produce some horrid damsel in distress sounds. He let a particularly loud moan escape when one tentacle massaged his right upper thigh, the sound jolting Rick enough to pull against his restraints. They didn't shudder.

Multiple tentacles covered Morty's legs as more pulled him into an almost sitting position, arms out beside him, erection clearly visible through his blue soaked tighty-whities. Rick wanted to be shocked, really, but given it was Morty...

A smaller tentacle slid over the boy's front, sliding itself across his briefs and flat stomach to flick his left nipple, causing Morty to gasp and tip his head back. Rick could see his hips making tiny movements against the appendage, clearly wanting more friction against him. The creature awarded the behavior and ground down on Morty, arching off the teen's body but still kneading his chest.

Morty's able to thrust his hips twice before throwing his head back and making a whine, going limp in the creature's limbs. His head lolled to the side as they caressed his face and body, spreading more of the color changing slime onto him.

The tentacle on his chest backed off and descended on Morty's underwear. It pulled a leg hole to the side, giving the spectators in the room a flash of the kid's penis and the mess he made before being engulfed in a dripping tentacle. 

Morty's frame tensed and made a pathetic mewl, the overstimulation making his socked feet wriggle as he tried to run away from the sensation. The creature only pulled his legs upward, Morty's knees nearly parallel to his face now. More tentacles joined under the teen's waistband, rubbing over his thighs and butt as they partially slipped off his briefs.

The tentacle backed off Morty's length, the teen's legs shaking as it did, to slither down between his cheeks. Rick couldn't see what it was doing, but Shitface could and Rick had a pretty good idea of what was about to happen, given the previous events.

Almost on cue, Morty cries out as he's penetrated by the thinned tentacle, coiling and no doubt coating the boy's insides in more gross fluid. Goddammit Morty, why is it that everything in the multiverse wants to fuck you? Rick needs to make a rape whistle for the kid.

The appendages ooze enough slime on Morty's legs and nethers that it's dripping in rivelets onto the deck as the one thrusted into him. He gasped each time, too lost in sensation to do much else, letting out a small moan every few thrusts when it touched something apparently pleasurable inside him.

Morty's voice raised an octave as the tentacle flexed like a crawling worm and he orgasms again suddenly, several tentacles eagerly lapping it off his belly. The one inside him stills and Morty barely catches his breath before it's taken away again as the tentacle bulges inside him, stretching him and making him squawk in surprise.

It doesn't take long before the appendage is assaulting Morty again, practically shoving into the boy while Morty hangs there and makes sounds that make it seem enjoyable to him. The youth's head rolls back and Rick sees his reddened face and blown pupils as they briefly make eye contact. A particularly loud yowl from Morty and Rick flicks his eyes towards the alien intensely watching the boy instead and Rick felt a bolt of fury run through him.

Under different circumstances, Rick would be enjoying getting a free show to something highly illegal and wrong on so many counts in so many universes he should feel lucky. He glared at the shark-looking son of a bitch instead. Better to focus on how to get out of this mess then at his grandson currently moaning like a slut while an aphrodisiac slime oozing monster made him a bitch.

Rick's nostrils flared in anger and he yanked at the tentacles holding him in place when the captain stood and made his way to his little naked captive.

ManShark stood in front of Morty's spread legs and ran an index finger down the boy's chest, Morty jumping at the touch and making a small groan much to his delight as he palmed his probably-gross alien dick through his spacepants.

Rick was spewing muted obscenities when the captain unclasped the button to said spacepants and drops them, kicking the garment behind him. The alien's front is smooth except for a nearly invisible slit which the sharkman firmly ran his thumb across, and quite unexpectedly (or expectedly, Rick knows what's about to go down) a long bright orange hepipenes shoots out like a fucking party popper.

Thin and dripping with shiny black pre-cum, the stacked penises twitch and Rick feels his stomach flip in the same moment. 

Captain Faceshark seizes Morty by a thigh and tugs him closer, his other hand gently pulling out the tentacle desperately trying to make the boy cum again, making him nearly sob at the loss. Morty's wordless pleading transform into a squeal as he's quickly penetrated by the shark man, easily burying half of one of the cocks inside the teen while the other slid wetly along his back.

Still suspended and covered in roaming tentacles, Morty's gasping and yelping in bliss as the captain ruts into him, tightly encircling his hips in huge hands as he was bounced further onto the alien's member. Granted, the humanoid was about the width of everything else that's been in Morty today, but the gill-like frills along his dick(s) that occasionally fanned out were driving Morty crazy as the kid tried to buck against him.

The alien grinned at Morty's shamelessness, ripping off the boys' underwear to grind a thumb on the underside of the slick shaft and Morty's cumming a third time with a shaky whine. The tentacles soak up the meager mess and the alien holds the boy still as he unloads into him with a guttural growl. 

His dick retracts out of Morty, spreading itself inside once more to make the youth squeak then standing back to marvel at his work. He twists Morty around and Rick gets the unique sight of his grandson's small open hole dripping with inky semen as Captain TwoDicks gives Rick a sick smile.  
"You may have a turn when I'm done, human," a tentacle slides against Morty's perineum and Rick feels the creature's hold on him shudder as it comes in contact with the sharkman's semen, "but there may not be much left in him."

The alien refocuses on the little human in front of him and slides his lower cock against Morty's entrance while holding the other dick to the side, squeezing the back of the teenagers' thigh with his free hand. Morty makes noises akin to begging, panting and whimpering as his erection wags in empty air, trying to press the teasing length inside him.

Not wanting to disappoint, SharkDick takes Morty again but with slower, methodical thrusts, angling the teens' hips more upward to spear the tiny body onto his cock. Morty jumped like a live wire as his prostate was mercilessly pounded against, pushing through the tentacles hold on his arms to try and grab his own dick.

Morty howled in what sounded like agony as they pulled him back and stretched him out with his arms above his head, screeching out a barely intelligible "P-p-p-pl-pleeease!". The tentacles holding Rick winced when they brushed the alien's black sperm again, loosening their grasp slightly to squeeze onto Rick's hands instead of his wrists. The scientist tried to tug his hands free, but they tightened their hold once more.

Rick sighs and resigns himself to wait. Goddammit, he just wanted to go home.

Shark CaptainFace chuckles at Morty's efforts, deciding to humor the boy and let his brightly colored erection flop onto Morty who shouts at the sweet stimulation, frotting with the kid while continuing to fuck him.

The frills flare wildly and Morty wailed as another orgasm hit him, the teens' entire upper body flushed, sweaty and covered in tentacles trying to get whatever fluids Morty had to offer. The alien roars shortly after, tugging the teen upright and biting into his neck and shoulder, scratching at the small hips.

The shark guy shoves Morty away by the chest and further into the tentacles, Rick sees the row of red dots and lines where the alien put his mouth on Morty. He spots a tentacle extending towards Morty's backside and suppresses a smile, cording his muscles as he waits.

Morty disappears from Rick's view as the captain shuffles in front the boy while eagerly stroking his upper dick, no doubt wanting to blast all over the kids' face. Rick hears Morty make a tiny moan before being cut off and then moaning again as the alien fucked his mouth.

The tentacles quiver again and Rick slides his hand free, unnoticed by the creature. He grabs his flask, takes a hearty swig, then puts it back before taking out his disintegrating gun and taking aim. 

One shot to the head and TwoShark DickFace is a pile of ashes on the deckfloor. Rick easily slaps away the rest of the tentacles and calmly walks around to his suspended grandson. He ignores Morty's gasping cries as two tentacles try to push into the boy, vibrating in contact with the black spunk still inside him, and takes out his shrink ray. 

The tentacles rapidly decrease in size and Rick grabs hold of Morty, tossing the slimy boy to the floor before kneeling down to search underneath the floorboards. He found the tiny squirming creature and carefully put it in an empty vial, tucking it into his coat for study when they got back to Earth.  
Rick walked over to his naked grandson and grabbed the pants next to him on the floor, taking everything out of the pockets before using them to quickly wipe Morty's face of the ebony fluid, Rick's frown deepening.

Morty wobbled like a newborn kitten being cleaned by its' mom, humming at the cool material against his burning face. Rick threw the pants behind him and yanked Morty to his feet. "C-c-c-come on Morty, let's get the fuck outta here." But Morty's knees refused to lock and his dopey expression made Rick growl in frustration.

He swaddled the boy in his coat and carried him to the ship, strapping him into the passenger seat before rummaging through several coat pockets, letting Morty weakly hold onto his sweater. Rick forces Morty's palms onto his knees, "Keep your hands here Morty." He kicks the door shut, knocks back another swallow of Hennessey, then throws the items into a jar before chucking it into the bowels of the giant spaceship.

Rick shoots a hole through the docking doors and their sucked out into space, Rick quickly righting the ship before getting the fuck out of there, the explosion behind them catapulting them further the fuck out of there.

Rick turns the heat up and puts the ship on autopilot for home, leaning back the seat before looking over at Morty to see he had the same idea. Laying back, Morty shivers as his hands are slowly wandering up his own body almost on their own accord. Dilated, hazy eyes watch Rick as the scientist takes a bottle of water from the styrofoam cooler underneath his seat. He wrenches off the plastic cap, water spilling over his hand as he shoved the bottle towards Morty.

"Drink it Morty." Rick commanded, but Morty's hands wouldn't stop their exploration. Rick growled louder this time, seizing the youth by the back of the head and forcing him to drink, some spilling past his lips to run down his chest and stomach, various fluids washing away with it. Rick backed away and caps the bottle, wiping a bit of black from his hand onto the coat (it was ruined anyway) before taking the vial and several cards out of the breast pocket, ignoring Morty's hiss of pleasure as Rick's fingers bump against his skin through the coat.

Rick practically burns a hole through the alien license, silently vowing to destroy Captain Dickface's (as his name on the license says) home planet, and maybe his universe for good measure. He holds the container up to the crappy airplane light to examine the tentacle creature that resembled a ratty ball of yarn in it's tiny state. 

He almost felt bad at the shiver of delight that ran through him when he thought of how much money this little speck of dust could make him. He could produce a powerful aphrodisiac, maybe sell it as a patch at gas stations, not to mention the highly illegal 'parties' he could run for extra cash. Rent a backroom at an inconspicuous alien bar and have a few shows with a few willing participants...

The heavy breathing wasn't just from him and Rick glanced back to Morty to see his grandson jerking his unending erection without a care, gently tugging his balls with his free hand. Even bruised, bloody, filthy and definitely dehydrated, the creature's fluids are still coursing through him, leaving him to unabashedly touch himself while staring at his grandfather.

Morty props his feet against the console and starts to finger himself and Rick stares down at the clear drops on his own knuckles, the excess already starting to make him tingle all over. 

Fuck. 

So his rising boner isn't from thinking about money. He must have gotten some onto him from Morty.

Double fuck.

He doesn't think about Morty's increasingly loud whines at him and grabs a bottle of whatever has alcohol in it off the floor, envisioning having a long shower when back on Earth while planning on how to ask Morty about some inappropriate job offers opening up in the near future.

**Author's Note:**

> How many times did I say tentacle? Too many. I understand your need for a shower.


End file.
